The Whole Wide World
by RoxasIsReal13
Summary: Basically, plot bunnies for any pairing in this fandom that strikes my fancy. Because whether it be RussiaxCanada, SwedenxFinland or GermanyxItaly, these countries need love with their turbulent lives. Requests are great! Now up: PrussiaxAustriaxHungary
1. Sunlight

_Russia x Canada_

_Sunlight_

Ivan was not a good man, he was well aware of that. Sometimes though, when he saw the sunlight streaming through the bedroom window, encircling Matthew's face like a halo, he thought he could become one, if only for his lovely blond.


	2. Wince

_SwedenxFinland_

_Wince_

Tino loved his husband. He regretted none of the decisions, no matter how painful, that had led to their relationship. He was happy, with their son, their home and the love that permeated every aspect of their lives.

The blond enjoyed Berwald's daily ritual: taking a nap on his wife's lap on their couch in the living room.

And if the taller man sometimes snuggled with too much force, Tino would simply shrug it off and continue to watch his dozing face, carding his fingers through the introverted man's hair.


	3. Sacred

_Germany x Italy_

_Sacred_

Ludwig worshipped every inch of Feliciano's skin; mapping a scorching trail with hands, lips and teeth. Feliciano moaned, grabbing hold of the bright blond hair in front of him, making his pleasure known.

Ludwig flushed, still embarrassed, even in the most intimate of moments.

"Ah~Ludwig, you're so cute~!" Italy crooned, still bucking his hips.

"Stupid! Don't call me that!" Germany yelled.

"Ah, but Ludwig," Feliciano began, slipping out from beneath the other nation, "You are such perfection, I can not begin to compliment you enough!" He pounced; a gleeful look in his eyes.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig fervently objected; protests falling on deaf ears.

Soon however, all complaints stuttered to a halt, as Italy diligently went to work; reverently paying tribute to the divine man before him.


	4. Quiet

FrancexEngland

_Quiet_

Many would assume that being so vocal when he was angry, that Arthur would be just as responsive in bed. In fact, it was the one time he was silent.

Francis had to observe his body carefully for responses: shivers, twitches, subtle eye movements.

He coaxed and prodded until Arthur had no choice but to make the only verbal sound he would make each time they made love.

A soft whimper.

"Francisss…" His name drawn out with adoration.

And Francis came.

He chuckled breathlessly, it seemed his scone freak was the real master of seduction, he mused as he curled around the blond, kissing him languidly.


	5. Voyeur

America x Canada

_Voyeur_

For _loving4tomorrow_

(Thanks for the review dear! And the prompt? Too priceless to pass up! So here ya go~!)

Alfred glared furiously from his place on the bed; he was loath to move from his comfortable position: Matthew's chin resting on his shoulder, his wavy blond hair tickling his chest with each breath he took.

….But he could stare without disturbing the slumbering blond, and so he did. He was convinced that the Matthew's faithful pet was a total _perv_.

XxX

Alfred loved his brother more than anything else; whether it was baseball, the Demon May Howl video game series he was addicted to, and even **hamburgers**.

That's how much he loved him!!!

So he was quite content to find himself at one of Matthew's homes in Canada on a Sunday morning, eating pancakes and drinking coffee across from the beautiful teen.

And really, he hadn't told his suspicions to Matthew while the other was drinking coffee _intentionally_!

…REALLY! 

"What?!" Matthew screeched, choking on the hot beverage, "Kuma-chan is not a pervert!"

"But Mattie," Alfred protested, absentmindedly admiring his too large shirt hanging of Matt's lithe frame, "He is too! I saw the little freak staring at you last night while I was-"

Matthew hastily put his hands across Alfred's face, a furious blush overtaking him. "Shh!" He looked around, "He's very innocent, we can't corrupt him by saying things like that out loud!"

"Innocent, rigggghhht," Alfred drawled.

"Fine! What do we do than?!" Matthew asked, chest heaving in annoyance.

Alfred's eyes gained a familiar glean as he observed the action.

"Oh no! NO WAY, ALFRED! I haven't even finished my coffee yet!"

XxX

Matthew smiled dazedly, content to simply be held after the mind blowing orgasm he had just had. Alfred grinned triumphantly at both Matt and the door; he had installed new locks on it.

Take that perverted bear! No more peeking for you!

XxX

Alfred smirked smugly, viewing the put out expression on the polar bear's face the next day outside, while Matthew cooked the barbeque he had begged for.

Hmph! He didn't share Matt with anyone, not even cute forgetful animals!

He continued cheering silently munching on the awesome hamburgers his Mattie had made, never observing the bear's considering look at the window that was directly in front of the bed he and Matt shared…

Sorry if it wasn't what was expected, but this is what came to mind immediately!

Please Review~!~


	6. Coffee

Denmark x Norway

Coffee

Denmark sighed. With his head cradled in his palms, he let out a sigh. It has been a horrid day, one filled with strife and too much stupidity for any one person to handle.

He groaned, cracking his head as he tilted it from side to side. He glared balefully at this remaining paperwork and shrugged his shoulders in a pitiful attempt to alleviate the ache in them.

An insult was softly delivered, "Moron." Small pale hands placed a coffee mug filled to the brim with black coffee on his desk.

Before Denmark had a chance to exuberantly thank his friend, Norway already had proceeded to begin massaging his shoulders.

He sighed in contentment, and after allowing the lithe blond teen to massage his back for a few minutes, grabbed him around the waist and seated him on his lap.

"Denmark! I will-"

"Shh, just lemme cuddle with you." He yawned tiredly.

Norway remained silent, but, though he would deny it, tucked his head under Denmark's chin and allowed the man to drift off to sleep with him in his arms.


	7. Music

For blackash who wanted:

Prussia x Hungary x Austria, prompt: Music 

I decided on this one rather than the other because I was immediately inspired~

Prussia for once was completely silent and immobile. Right next to him, Hungary mirrored his lack of movement. Bright red eyes and green eyes that would normally be thought to be a perverse Christmas color scheme, complimented each other; half lidded in sheer contentment at what they were gazing at and listening to.

Austria was playing the piano- a common enough occurrence but the accompanying vocals for the song were not.

A soft yet strong voice flowed through the room and enraptured the audience.

Though the song itself was thought to be an Austrian folk song it was indeed not. Regardless, Austria had a soft spot for the song which so closely mirrored a beloved aspect of his country.

"Bless my home land forever….." Austria trailed off serenely.

Prussia and Hungary simultaneously sighed. They all knew that tomorrow would bring a new set of concerns- the world was in a state of economic crisis after all, but for now they would enjoy the gift of music.


End file.
